heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-25 An Urgent Phonecall
A couple of calls were placed to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Messages were left, and there were calls at least twice a day until the call was returned or they were able to get through to Professor Xavier. While Katherine Worthington didn't know everything that went on at the Institute, she knew that they helped her son when he was in school there. It was a call out of desperation, really. Each message left was pretty much the same. "Professor Xavier, this is Katherine Worthington, Warren's mother. Please call me back as soon as possible. This is extremely urgent." A phone number is also left every single time. Charles Xavier is concerned by the tone of urgency in Katherine's voice. It wasn't like her to normally call so frequently, or to sound that way. He returns the call, feeling regret that he hadn't had the message relayed to him to return the call sooner. He finishes dialing the number left in the messages and silently stills himself. He wants his tone to be as warm and comforting as it can possibly be. "Mrs. Worthington?" he says, when the call goes through, "Charles Xavier - I'm sorry I haven't been able to return your call sooner. What can I do for you?" Of course, the call is answered first by someone on the House staff, but Katherine is quickly put on the phone. "Professor Xavier? Oh, thank god..." she starts, but then seems to get choked up. It takes her a few moments to calm down enough to continue the conversation. "It's Warren...he...he was hurt but he won't wake up." There's another long pause, "He was in the hospital, but when they started talking...when they started taking all of that blood...we had him moved here. He...the doctors say that his brain is active, but...he's not waking up." Somehow, she managed to hold it together for that explanation before she breaks down again. The phone is obviously held away so that her sobs aren't heard, loudly, over the line. "Please. We didn't know where else to go." Charles Xavier clears his throat, "How was Warren hurt?" he asks slowly, calmly. His brain already working on the various ways a brain could go comatose and how he could reach such a mind. It's something he's done before, so it's far from new territory for him. It does come with some risks, "And where are you and Warren now?" Katherine does her best to compose herself again, "I don't...really know. We got a call that he was taken to the hospital. We met the doctors there and they said that...they said that they weren't sure how to treat him. He was bruised and banged up and cracked a couple of ribs and bruised his wings. They thought. They brought in a vet! A VET! Because they didn't know what to do with his wings!" Now she sounds outraged. "They think maybe there was a concussion, but his brain still seems active."The indignity seemed to help with keeping her calm, "We're at home now. They were...I'm not a doctor, but they were taking far too many samples and he was being observed far too often for our comfort. He has a nurse here at all times and I haven't left his side." Much. Charles Xavier hmms. "I will do what I can to help you, Mrs. Worthington. No matter where Warren goes, I still consider him one of my students. I will do everything I can to help him and to find out as much information as I am able in order to help him regain consciousness." his voice is warm, calm, confident. He himself is also confident that he can help. The question is how. "Do you mind if I call you back in a short while? I will have to do some research and it might take me a while." "Thank you," there is a sense of relief in Mrs. Worthington's voice now. "I knew that you would be able to help...somehow. I knew that you wouldn't tell us to go back to the doctors who wanted to experiment with him. To the veterinarian!" There are a couple of small sniffles, "Yes, of course. Call me back when you can. I'll be sure to have the phone right here." Charles Xavier nods, even though it can't be seen. "I assure you, I will do everything in my power to make sure Warren recovers as soon as possible. I'll also send a doctor that is a little more sensitive to our unique physiologies. You won't have to worry about anyone wanting to experiment or send young Warren to a vet. He'll check in regularly and coordinate with your own nurses. I will contact you as soon as I have more information." "Thank you, Professor," is offered again with another little hitch to her voice. Katherine takes another slow breath and lets it out, "I can't thank you for all that you're doing...all that you've done to help Warren. When you sent him that note...I know it meant a lot to him." She gives another little sigh, "I look forward to your call and meeting the doctor you'll be sending." Charles Xavier looks out the window and speaks into the phone, "My pleasure, Mrs. Worthington. Truly. I will speak to you as soon as I have some news. I might offer a little advice, however. Do continue to talk to Warren, anyone who spends time with him that's friends or family. He may look unconscious but his brain is still active, he will hear..and he will remember." "I'll do that. I mean, I'll do that more. I'll get his father to do that as well. It's...just been us, really. Given the circumstances, I didn't want any more news out about it," There are a few more sniffles as Katherine continues. "I don't...no one's come calling after him. But we'll talk to him and read to him..." her voice trails off again. Charles Xavier puts a smile into his voice, "That's great, that's exactly it. You might find he'll respond on a very limited level. He might squeeze a finger, or his eyes might twitch when you speak. Those are positive signs, but they don't denote signifgant recovery, but they're signs he's responding to you. Warren is a very strong young man. We will get him out of this." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Xavier Institute Category:X-Men